My Own Justice (English Version)
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: After finding Zoro near a Marine base, Tashigi will find herself in the middle of an adventure with the most wanted crew in the New World. The vision of the pirates that Smoker gave to her will fall, and she'll have to decide if she's going to follow the Government's rules or her own justice.


**Hey, It's me again, trying to translate one of my fics to English… if you understand Spanish I suggest you to read the Spanish version. If not, I hope this translation would be good enough for you! Please, tell me about any mistake, I want to learn more by doing this!**

**First of all, I do not know when this story starts, I suppose it happens between Punk Hazard and Dressrossa. Sorry, guys, no Doffy for you this fic, and I won't be mentioning Law until the end of it… although is an awesome character!**

**I do not own One Piece, I'm only an unknown writer wannabe. You could call me Drake Rhapsody and call this story:**

**MY OWN JUSTICE**

_Because this story starts _in media res _I can tell you that Nami have been captured by marines and, obviously, Luffy and his crew won't leave her behind. Zoro and Sanji are the ones to bring her back to the _Sunny.

Zoro peered over the wall.

–Listen, cook –he whispered whispered –. There are near a hundred marines with swords, some with guns and ten or twelve cannoneers. If you do not want to make a mess of here, we have to get across them noiselessly ...

Then, Nami appeared among the soldiers guarding the door. She was chained, but she was apparently OK. Sanji got up with a jump and waved his arms.

-¿¡The hell are you doing!? –Zoro tried to sit him dow againt by pulling his jacket – ¡They will see us, you idiot!

Too late.

–¡NAAAAMI-SWAAAAANNNN !

Every single weapon in the place aimed at them. A cannon destroyed completely the little wall behind which they were hiding. Bullets flew in their direction.

–¡Holy shi…! –Zoro diverted a few projectiles with his swords –. ¡I'm going to kill you, shitty cook!

Sanji was no longer listening. He had started to run to Nami. The swordsman cursed again and ran after him.

…

Nami heard Sanji's scream and saw the two young men running to her. Goddamit, it was about time… without thinking, she pulled back from the Marine who wore the chain and left behind her a good chunk of it tense; since Zoro had learned how to cut steel, he could break that kind of stuff without damaging the prisoner, but she still didn't like the idea of these three _katanas_ passing so near her body.

Zoro bumped Sanji to the side and sheathed his swords.

–_¡Itoryuu iai! _–he drew _Wadou Ichimonji _at a blazing speed and instantly he was behind Nami, with the weapon sheathed again –. ¡_Shishi sonson_!

The chains chinked, falling broken to the floor. Nami barely had time to rub her wrists to loosen them, because Sanji reached her and, lifting her bridal style, he carried her away from the fight.

Zoro found himself surrounded bu marines. He drew again his _katana _and spun them at breakneck speed.

–_¡Tatsumaki!_

Some marines flew Hawai, trapped incide the tornado, but as many of them took their places. He breathed, a little bit worried. ¿Weren't they too many?

Someone broke into the circle with a superb kick that swept away may soldiers. He frowned.

–Did you miss me, _marimo_?

–I don't need you, cook –snapped.

Sanji smirked and lighted a cigarette..

Back to back, the two began the counterattack.

…

A little bit farther, beside the river, the newly rescued Nami jump over the dreck of the _MiniMerry_, next to Franky. The engineer glanced at the battle and started the machina.

–¿Shouldn't we wait for them? –asked the girl, a little bit worried.

–We're going to wait for them ahead –explained the cyborg –. It will be easier for them to reach us. Besides, we've got the _Sunny_ anchored across the island.

Nami agreed and watched the two young men in action. She could not avoid feeling admired of their strength and the wonderfull teamwork they did.

–It's awesome how super they could work together when they're not fighting each other –said Franky, as if he had read her mind.

The cyborg was right. Sanji and Zoro's movements seemed perfectly coordinated, although none of them were paying attention to his ally's attacks: they were merely trying not to disturb each other, always trusting the other would do his part at any cost.

…

–Tashigi –called Smoker –. The soldiers in the city are in trouble.

The young woman stood before her superior, sword ready.

–Are we going to help them?

Smoker released a

He released a puff of smoke towards the ceiling of the room.

–No, not we. I'll go to see what is happening –decided –. Gather a few soldiers and go to the docks. Don't let anybody escape! You –he pointed to a subordinate next to the door –. Call by _den-den mushi_ every ship near here and tell them to patrol the coast. No unknown ship could leave the island. If they see one unidentified person, tell them to fire.

…

Zoro shook of a group of soldiers brandishing his sword. Behind his back, Sanji created an opening to escape with a kick.

–We're going south! –shouted to the swordsman –. The _Sunny_ is in the southern cove!

They run away.

Sanji arrived there the first, and found that something was missing. He didn't had to turn around to guess that Zoro was no longer following him.

–SHIT! –barked and, as he intended to go back and look for him, an arm stretched towards him from the ship and brought him over the deck, so hard that his back crashed with the mainmast. He chocked.

–Where's Zoro? –asked Luffy, hovering over him.

Sanji's hand caught him by the collar. The cook spat down his cigarette butt.

–Don't do that again –threatened, trying to breath –, or I swear to you I'll make you a new face. With my kicks.

Far from being frightened or intimidated, Luffy laughed carelessly. Still a little bit pissed, the cook released his Captain and rose up.

–_Marimo-baka_ got lost again –snorted.

…

–Shit!

He looked around. He had arrived to a port, but it didn't seem the cove where they had landed. In addition, he was alone.

Following him, were about twenty marines. Defeating them was a cinch.

Well, he would have to turn back before the marine ships realized he was there and started to shoot...

–Stop right there, Roronoa!

A young woman got in his way, aiming a sword in his direction.

–You again? –he complained, sheathing _Wadou Ichimonji_ –. I defeated you once, don't make me do it again.

Tashigi reddened with anger and stepped forward.

–This time will be different –she snapped.

–If you want to overcome me so badly… Why did you let me escape back in Arabasta? And Punk Hazard? – he fought back –. ¿Why you and Smoker…? You know waht? Leave it. I'm not interested in your motivations.

–That time was different –Tashigi loosened the hand that was holding _Shigure _–. That time, in Alubarna... even at Punk Hazard… you were on our side. It's not right to attack your allies.

Zoro sneered. Tashigi aimed at him again with her sword.

–But not this time! –she was angry –. This time I'm not letting you run away. I'm going to take that _katana_ from you and let the Central Government have you.

–It'll be a great bounty… I think they'll pay over 160.000 for my head –he drew _Wadou Ichimonji_ from the sheath –. But you still have to defeat me.

The young woman stood on guard. Was he underestimating her?

The _katana_ collided.

A distant thunder was heard. Storm clouds started gathering over the town.

The swords clashed again.

Again and again, without any of the two fighters pushing back the other.

Tashigi's blows were quick, accurate and strong, showing a long and arduous training.

But Zoro's _katana_ had faced many dangers and cut all kinds of materials. The swordsman eyes had seen many things and, of course, his arms would not tremble at another sword, As good as his opponent was.

And Tashigi was actually very good, but the gap between she and Zoro was nearly a rift. It was clear that the young man was dodging the attacks, almost bored. And that angered her.

–Dammit, fight seriously! –she yelled.

He smirked, annoyingly calm, and began to attack her as if teasing a little child.

Tashigi fought for actually damaging any spote in her opponent's body, but he deflected all attacks almost lazily.

–Dammit… –she mumbled.

Her blows turned faster and harder. There was a moment when her steel brushed lightly his cheek, making a small superficial cut. Zoro started fighting seriously, but without drawing their other swords.

…

–Captain, there are non authorized people on the docks!

The Captain looked where his subordinate was pointing, narrowing his eyes. He took a spyglass from his pocket and unfolded it. It almost fell off his hands.

–Good Heavens, he is Roronoa Zoro! –exclaimed –. Order the other ships to fire the port!

–But my Captain…

–Those are Viceadmiral Smoker's orders! Shoot that pirate!

…

Suddenly, Zoro darted to her. Tashigi, by reflex, raised her sword, that dug into the pirate's left shoulder, going right through it. Enduring a cry of pain, he drew his arms on either side of the young woman and, while holding her with one, brandished _Shisui_ on the other.

Then, he spun around so fast that Tashigi lost his balance and fell sitting on the floor, accidentally pulling the steel off the flesh of the young man. Frightened, she cover her head with one arm.

An explosion.

She opened one eye.

A cannonball fell parted in half behind Zoro, who stood standing in front of her. He was bleeding badly, but didn't seem to care.

The pirate glanced at her and then turned back again, cutting anoter cannonball flying towards them. Tashigi could see then the burn from the explosion on his back, beneath the shreds of his coat.

–Tashigi, get up and run –she heard the young man say, without looking at her –. If I make it out of here, we'll continue this fight, you have my word. Now get the hell out of here!

–But…

–Leave!

The white sword was now his mouth. Another bullet fell divided near his feet. And another. And another. Tashigi crawled to a corner and got back to her feet, hiding behind the stone wall.

"I have to get out of here" she thought, and she started running down the street, never looking back.

Behind her, Zoro sighed imperceptibly. He took his bandana off his arm and knotted it around his head with a fierce smile. If he was meant to die there, at least his death will be something to talk about.

He launched himself towards the ships.


End file.
